I Will Protect You, Always
by ThelastAbyssWalker
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, the Rook of Sona Sirtri, a pureblood devil, and his King. The first person who stands behind him, the first that was willing to accept him for him. Because of her, he felt alive, he grew strong, not for himself but for her. Because of her, he felt alive, and he swore he will protect her no matter what. For he is Uzumaki Naruto, protecting then is in his nature.
1. Chapter 1

**So his is a Naruto x Sona pairing I might add one more and that's it. That would probably be you to you folk, so if you don't like just don't read. If you do like it review and check out my single whatever. It's a Naruto x Female Sasuke.**

 **Though real fast, go look at the main bad guy in the Naruto crescent moon island movie. Does he look like Minato with long red hair? It just bugged me.**

 **Any still looking for someone to be will to become my beta, just for this story of course. Well that it, let's start!**

 **I own nothing**

XxXXxX

Sona Sitri, a young devil with her own little set of evil pieces. Currently, she has only a single knight, two bishops, one rook and a single pawn. Her group lacking in every other matter. However, she held confidence in each one no matter how out number she may be.

However, that's not the situation she has been placed in.

Uzumaki Naruto, her first piece, a kind human she first met on the surface. The boy everything she didn't expect. Lacked any real respect, control, or control of his emotions. He's wild constantly playing pranks, fighting people at his school and underground life. Unfair seeing the enhanced ability that they, devils have over humans.

But he is caring, loving, strong, determined and somehow he just lightens the world around her up. She never regretted giving the boy she found so long ago her Rook. But at moments he can be a bit extreme. Like now.

"You're what?" The second, soon-to-be husband roared glaring at the Rook. Destroying the chessboard she so much wanted to play. For you see she is a pure-blood devil. Something that no longer a thing apparently, seeing how this man, another pureblood devil is her husband, through a contract.

Agreed a week after she won her freedom from the last idiot. The man is no better. Her Naruto could likely beat him in a game. And that's saying much. Seeing how his own piece and pawns are still lacking like her own.

However her Naruto, his stupidity never seizes to amaze even her.

"You heard me asswhipe! I challenge your entire fucking Peerage to fight me and me alone!" The man she spoke so little, or highly of yelling right next to her. Before she could even speak a male's voice stopped them both.

"A rating game challenge between solo competed Uzumaki Naruto of Sona Sitris' Peerage and Luga of the horse Belial and his Peerage will fight. Uzumaki, if you become victor Lady Sitris can marry whomever and whatever she wishes. And Sir, if you win to you, will marry Lady Sitris without saying in the matter." An old greying devil spoke, dressed in a fine suit. This is the houses, personal butler.

"Good." The other man spoke. Sona glared, the man. Nothing was special about him, he's nothing more than a man you missed at the bus stop. And as she recalled his entire Peerage is the same.

She was about to just that, challenge her group vs his for her hand. However, he unintelligent rook is playing the arrogant hero ones more.

"The rating game will be three days time from now. I shall collect both of you before the match begins. What happens during that time is sole up to you. Until we meet one's more Madam." With that spoken a blue symbol appeared underneath him, and a green underneath the man.

They both vanishing, returning· to their homes. Ready for a most interesting match to begin.

"Bastard," Naruto mumbled under his breath. The room silent besides the sound of something dripping against the floor.

"You're bleeding." Their queen Tsubaki Shinra spoke, the three the only ones present for the little meeting. The rest of her group handling the standard task of the student body. Naruto is American, well half. His mother is from an island just out of Japan. Father born in America traveling the world alongside his master Jiraiya. Both sadly died at the hands of Kokabiel.

However, that's a story for another time and place.

Naruto is tall, standing at six, the freshman in the college compose within Kuoh Academy. The teenager being eighteen famous for his record-breaking pranks and large fights he attracts. Being so close to the third and fourth great ladies did that for a man.

The man having blond hair, spiking in every direction, however, it seems the hair in calming down, seeing how it's falling. A headband used to keep it from getting in his eyes. He wants to cut it, saying how annoying it's getting. But she hated the thought of him having short hair.

His features strong and slime giving him a handsome look. His eyes round glowing an amazing sea blue color. Seeming to match her name perfectly.

The man wearing the standard attire of the school. However, he has a strap on his arm, bright orange with her house symbol.

The man strong, standing wide but lean. The boy seeing the likes of Bruce Lee as a role model found a build perfect for even that man.

"I'll deal with it later." He roared going as far as kicking open the door.

The King an Queen in silent from what the man just did.

"Tell me again why he of all people is in your Peerage?" The fourth great lady asked staring at her king. She has been at her side for years, joining shortly after she began at this school, back in middle school.

Naruto was there causing problems. And unlike her king, she couldn't stand his raging personality. However, she did not hate or dislike Naruto as a person.

Even with his wild personality, he is incredibly powerful. A Rook that fights like a knight. Incredible earth-shattering strength able to keep up with their own knight. That shouldn't be possible for a Rook, but he's Naruto. That along with himself being 'great' with a sword. Not just a simple sword, but an ultra greatsword. Weapons beyond normal arms. Not in magic but pure devastating force.

It's physically impossible for a human to wield such a massive weapon. Even devils, fallen and Angels struggle with the massive weapons. And he flings the weapon around like a toy. He fights strange as well, at this point she's sure he truly knows how to fight without the sword, but not with the weapon.

His movement to wild to be that, his Sacred Gear is powerful as well. A suit of black armor masking the devil into a devil. However, she never saw the armor before.

He knew magic as well, a wide range of spells no doubt taught by her King.

He is fit to be a queen or king more than a simple rook.

He also will protect them no matter what problem they face. She already witnessed how caring he is towards them, even herself.

"Because I care for him, I originally wanted him to my queen. Hearing me ask him that he freaked out. Saying how he's a big man, not some sissy lady." She smiled recalling those memories. "He's filled with life and energy. Like my sister, just not as annoying. Yet anyway." She mumbled staring at the scene he left.

The boy is a problem and gave her hundreds of headaches every week, and she wouldn't change a thing.

"You see something I just don't." The queen spoke rather unpleased with the blond. "Are you at least will to punish him now?" She asked as the woman hummed.

"I do need to don't I? After all, he interrupted me by challenging an entire Peerage is by far the most idiotic bet I have ever seen. But spanking him doesn't do anything anymore." She mumbled, showing her more dominate fetish. She spanked her group when they go out of line. Naruto, the last time she did that, he fell asleep.

Seems she's too soft to do anything major in a physical sense.

"Why not have him on your stream?" Her queen asked as her King hummed. Why didn't she think of that? Naruto is a very picky man about his food. To there surprise, for someone that trains and trains his eating habits are strange. A lot of meat and salty foods. That and everything needed noodles. He loves them.

And hates sweats, the food her king makes on live streams. The devil, however, has horrible taste, if it looks nice it must taste nice is her little mindset. People besides her group only know her horrible taste, Naruto is forced to test-taste everything seems like the perfect punishment.

"That will be perfect after he wins." She hummed staring at her pieces. The bastard, that's he favorite board. Naruto gave it to her after a year being within her peerage, it matters or mattered much to her. Seeing how the parts lay scattered, broken and the board itself in half. Any younger and she would cry over the reason.

"After he wins?" The Queen asked, her king raising her glasses. A small smile.

"Naruto loss when I'm at any risk? He would give his life before he allows something like that." She said rising to her feet Staring back at her Queen.

Her Queen is Tsubaki Shinra, her first friend she met, meeting in middle school she swiftly granted her the title of her Queen. She didn't regret it for anyone else. The girl not as strong as the likes of the Bomb Queen or Akeno, the Lighting Queen of her rivals Peerage.

But she's no pushover, a brilliant calm mind like her King. Along with having a brilliant level of demon magic, she is worthy of the piece within her.

Then her Gear, Her third member born with a Sacred Gear, a magic being turned into a armor or a weapon to give humans a chance to turn the tides.

Naruto holding an armor that he does not enjoy using. And she understands why.

Tsubaki Shinra is the same Sacred Gear nearly. Not armor but a mirror, Alice' Mirror is what it's called. cA mirror that blacks incoming magic attacks and redirects and doubles the amount of magic used for said spell. She's a counter to most devils, angels, demons, and fallen. Along with the ability to summon demons matching the story of Alice in Wonderland.

Tsubaki as a woman herself can be her sister seeing how similar they are. However, to Sonas' displeasure, Tsubaki can be her older sister. The girl stunning like most attending, a slim, sharp features that fit swimmingly with her glasses and her stern glare she's famous for. Her black hair flowing string down to her knees bangs falling to her eyes, just short enough not t bother her. The girl having two different eye colors. One a light brown and the other a bright purple. Light pink lips seeming never been touched by another.

Her body amazing, from the large bust, smooth legs, and large rear. She has a body ever gender dreamed of having. For different reasons of course.

"Still, his peerage may not be complete, but taking on an entire group solo? That's no easy task." She spoke staring at her King. The girl looking like her little sister. Sona not short, standing a few inches below her, a few inches above five feet. However, her body is just small. Not in the sense of forced starvation.

She's stunning not by the fact she's blessed with a large bust, wide waist. No, she's just stunning. Her body, that seemed it would break if held to tight somehow complemented the serious looking girl with bright, shimmering purple eyes. Seeming to glow through her glasses.

Running her hand through her short black hair she giggled, something foreign for someone as serious as her. It, it scared the Queen.

"Did you know only the likes of gods can control the weather? Man, Devils, and Angels can try all they want. Release fire into the sky to make rain. But it's never the same, you cannot control a force of nature. Naruto is just that, a force wh will do anything to make You are Peerage and me safe." Naruto is something amazing like that.

The boy can sense emotions somehow. He knows when the people close to him are upset, feeling unwell and are panicked. She just couldn't hide her feelings from him. And knowing how she or the others felt made him sick. So he grew strong, even wise and would march head on to whatever they struggle with.

With or without them. That is Uzumaki Naruto. Someone wishing to cure all hate and pain. And the years she knew him, she learned his strength and will is mighty as any storm.

"Though, he can go too far with training. I suppose I should consider some help. Seeing how besides magic teaching I'm not yet skilled to teach." She cannot fight hand-to-hand at all. Naruto laughed last time she tired, saying how she's flinging her arms around like a dying chicken.

Whatever that meant.

"You're going to ask Rias-chan for help?" He Queen asked a little surprised seeing the rivalry the two have. Well, the four have. Seeing how she and Akeno have moments of heated competition.

"Yes, seeing how her two pieces are more fighters the spellcasters." She said smirking seeing her Queens checks slightly puff up. "I'm sure Kiba-san will be there. Who knows, maybe you can ask him out, teach you how to use a sword." A wink, her more teenage girl mind playing with her.

She meant for more than a sword used in combat.

A massive blush appeared across the queen checks. She has been crushing on the pretty boy since the start. Sona at first thought she just had a stage for a pretty boy. Nope, she's just into younger, softer, girly looking boys.

Now she thought about it, for her Queen that does seem right.

"I'll confess to Kiba when you ask Naruto on a date!" She yelled blushing like a man woman. Her King didn't do that well either. Blushing as she stuttered.

"I don't love Naruto!" She yelled not believing what her Queen just said. She didn't love Naruto, she likes him, more then any other, but that didn't mean she loves him.

"She never said, love." A new voice spoke, a girl seeming rather bored. Licking the chocolate from a banana stood behind the two. The schools loil, a petite girl still in middle school, or a freshman. It's one of those.

Koneko, a tiny cute girl with white hair and cat-like looks seemed unamused, more then she normally does.

"Koneko-chan. You heard nothing okay." Sona said, she couldn't allow Ries to know, it will be the end of her.

"Buy me sweet every morning?" She asked clearly stating what it would take.

The two women nodded. The little girl smiling for ones. Then again, they will be paying for her candy and sweet obsession until everything is said and done.

The Queen and King simple apologized, the two, well three didn't say a word crossing the old school building where the two devils handle their devil and magic duties. Away from the normal humans.

They finally reached her rivels room. The room rather normal, the right side having a chock board written to the brim. The middle having different chairs and couches where Koneko sits eating her banana. Kiba standing, leaning against the wall seeming calm as ever.

The left side having a curtain, the sound of a shower pouring. A woman's body shown.

Sona never understood why Rias decided to have a personal shower inside her Peerage meeting room. Seems rather strange.

"Afternoon Sona-chan?" Said devil spoke running a towel through her long crimson hair. Rias Gremery the most attractive girl at the school, possibly the entire city. The woman, the same age as Sona, however, she didn't hold a petite body like the other Heriess. Sporting a D-cup, a thin waist and a large waist the girl is every definition of an hourglass finger. Her long legs, soft green/blue eyes, and her long crimson hair made her every mans dream come true.

The devil seeming a little-surprised staring at her childhood friend turn rival.

Standing behind her Akeno Himejima, her Queen.

A girl she Sona or her Queen are careful.

Well more in Sona in a sense.

"How has Naru-kun been Sona-sama?" The girl the second great lady, standing before her King Ries and after Sona herself. The woman having natural purple/dark black hair pulled back into a long ponytail that ends all the way to her ankles. Akeno having soft features. Unlike the two Kings and the other Queen, she's a natural beauty in Japanese standard. Sona, her Queen, and Ries having sharper, more European.

Akeno having wider checks, softer features and so on. However, the dark blush and the strange smile seemed to ruin it. Akeno is a saddest with her largest interest being Sonas' own Naruto-kun.

Akeno didn't seem to realize just who he belongs to.

To a point, she's willing to flirt and make him squirm in front of her.

"Trouble as normal." She giggled hearing the King.

"What did he do this time?" Rias spoke, thanking her Queen. Handing out tea to her and the other Peerage.

"I had a meeting with Luga early, well minutes ago."

"Oh really? Tell me Sona-chan how did your game go?" She asked referring to the last man who tried to win Sona. Beaten in chess in three moves, somehow.

"Sadly he has more senses or common sense for the matter, he knew I would beat him. So he refused, and Naruto became heated and challenged him to a rating game." She spoke sipping calm as she always seems to be.

"Oh? That will be your first rating game." Ries said surprised at the outcome. She feared her first Rating Game or husband will be upon her.

"I didn't, my Rook spoke before I was given the chance. So, he, alone, chose to challenge Luga and his peerage to a rating game. Against him and just him." She said as the two looked shocked.

"Well, Naru-kun sure is bold." Akeno giggled as Sona glared.

"Foolish. Please tell me you have a plan on punishing him." Ries said not believing how foolish he is. How can someone think challenging an entire Peerage a good idea?

"Yes, I do have a plan to punish him when he wins. However, I would like your groups to help. I or anyone out of my Peerage can help Naruto with his own powers." Ries nodded, she understands where Sona is coming from. Even if she or Akeno knew little of close combat her pieces are masters.

"Of course I will repay you fully," Sona spoke as Ries shock her hand. Getting to he feet with a look of confidences.

"No need Sona-chan. We're friends, and friends help each other." She deemed as Sona smiled. She could always count on her.

"Mission to help Naruto has started!" She yelled as the two Peerage set off to help.


	2. Chapter 2

**So his is a Naruto x Sona pairing I might add one more and that's it. That would probably be you to you folk, so if you don't like just don't read. If you do like it review and check out my single whatever. It's a Naruto x Female Sasuke.**

 **Glad you guys are like this. However, there is one thing I want to address, some of you are claiming that Kokabiel is a low tier folder class opponent. You're wrong, but you're not right. Compared to the later arks he can be considered low-tier, but it's based on a standard a new ark a new badass villain that surpasses the old. Compared to Madara Obito is low class, compared to Obito is a low class, compared to Pain Kakuzu and Deidara are low tier, the list goes on. Buu, Cell, Frieza, Ginyu, Vegeta, and Nappa, then Raditzes. Same thing.**

 **Naruto is not at that top tier, because even with the differences they all are powerful. The same with HSDXD. Kikabiel destroyed them like Ries and her group is nothing but low tier, then the white boy with half splitting magic came in and shat in his throat. Because that's how it works.**

 **He's powerful like this chapter will show. But he's nowhere need strong enough to solo the likes of Kikabiel. Yet anyway.**

 **When the brawl happens it will be a near-death struggle. When stories give the main character the ability to one-shot half the villain list and not have great written comedy and characters like the author One it's nothing but stale. Just look at Sword Art Online, it lost all feeling and exsightment.**

 **As for Narutos' sacred gear, it's Kurama, but different, in armor form. Think of the Berserk armor.**

 **The last part is more of a request. I know I need a beta, everyone I contacted ether is already a beta or never got back. So write where the mistake is made or if you're willing to look at it. It will help so much.**

 **Any still looking for someone to be will to become my beta, just for this story of course. Well that it, let's start!**

 **I own nothing**

XxXXxX

"Naru-kun!" A girl yelled to happy as one growled while the other laughed. The Queen throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her breast against his back as she licked his checks. She whined seeing the blond suddenly vanish, as he was never there in the beginning. "Naru-Kun where you go?" She cried seeming more excited that the boy ran.

"Umm, Akeno, what, what are you doing here?" The teen spoke up, no longer sounding furious, but terrified. Uzumaki Naruto, Sonas' greatest piece is terrified of the Queen. Sona didn't understand why, but she kept forgetting this little fact.

The very boy hiding behind the two kings.

"How cute, Naru-kun hasn't grown at all. How adorable." She giggled as he epped, clearly scared for his little buddy Rias stepped in, calming down her queen. Not many know, but Uzumaki Naruto is scared of three things. The first being Ghost, because well fuck those things. With they're you can't hurt me bullshit. The second being Serafall Leviathan, one of the strongest devils having a want to rip him apart. Yelling how he's a rival in love for her So-chan.

Scary woman, really scary.

And finally the sadistic Queen. Naruto was hurt in a hunt and Sona lacked any healers at a time leaving the responsibilities to Akeno and Riess' group. A large mistake since Akeno started loving how he would squirm under his touch. Someone with the pure vitality he holds got her attention rather quickly. So the very hunt began in Akenos' case. Naruto being the poor prey. Not a good healing section for the blond, clearly seeing how terrified he is. Rather funning seeing how Naruto himself is an opposing man.

Standing well over six feet, the man having wide shoulder and strong arms. Undertable seeing the sword Sona and her Peerage couldn't lift alone. The blond strong enough, somehow to throw the sword around like a paperweight. Sona still couldn't believe he seems so childish.

"Don't worry Naruto-senpai," Ries spoke as the blond personality flipped.

"Don't call me that. I look older then I am, don't make me feel old." He stared at the giggling redhead, wanting to stick her tongue out and nudge him a bit further, always easy to set him off.

"Mean how hard is it to call me Naruto? He asked never one to use the suffix. The only person he ever used those on was Sakura, his old crush, then he became a devil. End of story.

"Gosh don't be so muddy Nii-san!" She laughed thinking something like that would bug him.

"I like that one." He said somehow appearing behind her. Ries falling under the weight of the massive blond.

"Maybe I should call big red and we can discover how to be the best buddies! Oh, Maybe I'll tell him how anti-social you are. Never talking with anyone outside your and Sona-Himes' Peerage." He smiled sickly, Sona is the only living this that he shows open respect for. In a sense. Sona didn't enjoy being called a princess.

"You wouldn't dare." She tried to call his bluff, it didn't work at all.

"I have him on speed dial you know." He giggled, her eyes wide as dinner plates, he's not wrong at all. There on his profile picture is her annoying bug brother and Naruto posing.

"We just finished watching Jojo when the Piller Men show up. He thought it would be a good bonding moment. I couldn't agree more, but you see there are three Piller men. We are missing one, or maybe, a miller Women." He started whispering the idea into the sweet 'innocent' mind of the little sister. Her eyes seemed hallow, unable to say a word.

"Naruto," Sona spoke pulling the blond's ear, he hissed and cried as she ignored ever sound. "As tempting as that sounds we have more pressing matters to deal with, like you thinking you're strong enough to deal with an entire Peerage by yourself." Sona decided, deeming they played enough, after all, they have three days and only three days to prepare her Rook.

"Oh I can, If I go full out I have the win." He said clear as diamonds, believing perfectly that he can defeat a Peerage larger than her own and her rival, who sat in a corner. Her own group trying to take those horrible thoughts from her. How Naruto could stand the Satan is beyond herself.

"What?" She asked blinking, staring at the very calm blond. He didn't seem worried in the slightest matter.

"Naruto, you do realize you're fighting his Peerage that's only missing four pawns. That's the Kight being Luga famous for his ability to form illusions, something foreign to most devils." Her Queen spoke not understanding how the idiot can be so carefree. "Then his queen with her chains and Sytfe being called the Reapers' Queen. The twin Knights with speed greater the Kiba-kun, two Rooks like yourself, bot famous but strong like every other. The Husband and Wife Bishops, a healer and a buffer, then his three Pawns being no joke either. On top of that, his older brother is Diehauser one of the current clan head and rating game campaign." She explained a dark stare as the blond laughed.

"Damn that sounds like a fun fight." He chuckled hearing what must be done.

"Fun! Fun?" Her Queen yelled of all things, staring at the blond as if he killed her. "Don't you realize what's at stake?" She yelled, maybe her emotions running high with Kiba and Sonas' teasing over the little ordeal.

"You know, I know you and I aren't that friendly and see eye to eye. But you should know something at least. I made a promise to you, Rias, Koneko, Kiba, even Akeno. I made a promise to Sona, Momo, Reya, Tomoe, Tsubasa, and Ruruko that no matter what faces you, no matter how weak you are, no matter how strong they are. I will always stand between with a smile promising the not matter what it is. I will win and save you. What part of that can't you understand?" The blond asked staring down at his Queen.

"We are half-devils Uzumaki. We have are limits, saying words and making promising no matter what will not break those limits." She spoke showing Ries and her Peerage how truly unstable their relationship is. Two different ideas clashing, no matter what the will always and forever clash.

"Because I'm human? That's the sole reason I'm able to grow stronger. And that's the reason I will always be better than you." He spoke maybe taking the little argument one step to far.

"Fine!" She yelled her control reaching its breaking point. "Buchou, Ries-sama. Can I make a request of Naruto's' training?" She asked clearly refusing to take no for an answer. "I wish for all of us here battle Naruto, to show him what it will be like battling an entire Peerage." She said as Rias stared at Sona, wishing for this to stop.

"I'm fine with it, however, since two Kings will never happen unless a more teaming theme. I wish to sit this out unless you don't wish for this Rias." Taking a deep breath Rias gave her an answer. She and her Peerage, with Tsubaki, will have a false Sparring match against Uzumaki Naruto. Of course when they reach the needed distance outside city limits. So they walked, besides Koneko and Kiba the group rather silent.

Naruto leading hands in his pockets, he didn't seem to regret his words in the slightest. However, he had no say in the matter, the thought of hurting what you wish to protect. Must be hard.

"Sona-chan," Rias whispered standing beside rivel. "Are you sure this is okay? Mean don't you think this is a little much?" She asked clearly not sure about this whole matter. This seems far too serious, in a way completely unrelated to the marriage. It felt more personal.

"I never told you, but the two are always clashing. But never have they fought." She said her purple eyes locked on Naruto. "Naruto, he's strong and filled with love. But he's filled with love not because he's lustful, he's the opposite of that. A girl would constantly be flirting with him, he never knew of course. Told him he has the sex drive of a dieing panda." She started, pausing not surprised seeing Rias not understanding the insult. "Zookeepers force Pandas to have sex because they willn't do it themselves." She said clearing the strange insult.

"Naruto, we never met him when we were children, but he told me how painful growing up for him was. Always alone, always hurt, always fighting and always hurting. He loves because he hated everything, he felt nothing but for so long. That smiling over the little, laughing over the potty humor helps him forget. So we forget the horrible things in life and smile with him. That's who Naruto is as a person." She said as Rias staring at the man she knew so little of. She always believed he's just a happy guy.

"He smiled, laughs and cheers to the people he's trying to protect aren't weighed down by their fear, hate, and sadness. He wants to be the one who holds it all. The pain of the world. Tsubaki for some reason just cannot see that. And Naruto, well, don't let his little act fool you. He's nothing but a scared boy. Fearing rejection, fearing that one day I'll find a stronger piece to replace him. All Tsubaki sees is an arrogant blond who's naturally powerful." She whispered the last few parts.

Naruto is just hard to understand, anyone like herself will try, and find something more heartbreaking down every corner.

"I want this to happen so Tsubaki can finally understand who he is. How losing means losing her, losing me. And if that happened he would return to the lonely child hiding behind a dark alleyway. And I don't think he can handle something like that. I'm afraid the only way for her to see who he really is, will be facing him." She said as the other King nodded. Her own eyes staring back at her three. A fallen Angel/devil hybrid. A Nekoshou, last of her kind scared to show herself to the word and the lone survive of the Holy Sword experiment.

She understands completely where her rival is coming from.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rias finally asked, all this seemed rather personal.

"Becuase you're my friend. And about to be destroyed by him." She said taking a few steps back. Snapping her fingers, a wall of demon energy closing her away from the rest.

Rias nodded understanding what is happening. They're far enough.

"Where is your sword Uzumaki-san?" Kiba asked knowing rather well the blond has a very impressive ultra greatsword. He wished to fight him with it.

"Why would I use it against my family?" He asked as the sword maker blinked surprised in the matter.

"Stop worry Kiba-Kun," Rias spoke her personality now serious. Taking this mock Rating game serious as she possibly can. "Kuiba-kin, Koneko-chan I want you to be are Vanguard, hard Iron formation, Akeno is their support. Tsubaki you will be between the two of us using your mirror and spells," She said stating a rather simple and straightforward start.

"Yuuto-sama Toujou-san, Naruto fights wild, yet not blindly, he's a master of martial arts and can change styles' at any moment! Be careful." Tsubaki yelled as the seemed to face the wrong way.

"Thank you Shinra-senpai!" Kiba yelled forming a pair of short swords in each hand. He is a knight, with his gifted speed, dexterity, and reflexes. Naruto, a Rook shouldn't be a threat, seeing how a Knight is a natural counter. He was wrong.

Eyes wide seeing the blond shatter his blades, reaching out to his throat still facing Tsubaki, a fight you face your opponent eye-to-eye. Not Ear-to-eye.

"Be careful, Naruto is strong," Koneko said saving the swordsmen, the ground uneven and shattered and burnt. He had to be saved by the join might of their queen and Koneko.

"It will not happen again," Niba spoke thanking his Peerage.

"Yuuto-san, Toujou-san the standard rules will not matter." She yelled as the three stared at the blond just not understanding. Did he break the standard weakness of Evil Pieces?

Naruto remained silent, seeming sad or something along those lines.

"Hey!" He finally yelled clearing not enjoying what's happening. "When you attack to kill." He stared at the group look lost.

"Defence!" Rias yelled, however, it was too late. Kiba and Koneko fell to the ground. Naruto in front of them facing Akeno, the girl unwilling attack seeing her friends close to him.

Her eyes wide, flying back lashing out with lighting. She was beaten, a metal knife in the air conducting her spell giving him a chance to finish. He did, flying behind her in a shocking show of speed he tapped her neck.

She fell in his arm along with her peerage. Rias, her group defeated so swiftly, like they're nothing but children.

Rias bit her lip. Not believing Sona of all people has a piece this strong. He stood, waiting. She couldn't do anything and he knew it. She wouldn't dare end her magic towards her Peerage.

"I have something," Tsubaki spoke releasing her Mirror. With three different demons stepping from her gate. Two different rabbits, and a lengthy demon. They're the demons Tsubaki can summon. One with sleeping gas, another that is set into a rage when it makes contact with the gas. And the last a demon who sends hallucinations when making eye contact. This would at least do something.

She was wrong. She learned just the pure strength of Naruto, a Rook can possess. He swung his arm, the sleeping gas and the demon rabbits launched across the eath. Appearing before the Mad Hatter punching the demon's stomach. The demon skipping across the earth landing past her, all three defeated so quickly just like Riass' Peerage.

"We forfeit," Rias spoke, Tsubaki staring back. Did she surrender? Already?

"Smart move," Sona spoke dropping her shield. The demons slowly fading, back to whatever realm they first came from. "Impressive as ever Naruto," Sona spoke, the blond not seeming happy.

"Just don't make me do that again." He said as she nodded understanding where he's coming from. Even when it's nothing but a spar, not a friendly one, but a spar no less. He still is harming the people he cares for. The pain he clearly is showing.

"Of course, this was just to prove a point." He nodded, walking away, leaning Peerages' group against a tree. Saying how they should wake up soon. Rias thanking him for not harming them too much.

"Do you see now?" She asked her Queen. "How no matter what you tried to do you can never pass him." She stared at her Queen spoke not a single word. "Naruto sees limits as walls and like all walls, they can fall. You see them as an unbreakable object. You're weaker than him not by devil pieces, but from your own willpower and belief." She stared the blond waving goodbye. Saying how he'll train tomorrow.

"He has no limit because of this. He will forever grow stronger until he dies. And that will only happen when he decides it. That game Naruto will win because he cannot risk losing. For to him breaking that promise to keep us smiling, is worse than death." Sona understands Naruto, them being happy is the most important thing for him. Unable to do just that, well. She didn't know how devastating it will be for his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**So his is a Naruto x Sona pairing I might add one more and that's it. That would probably be you to you folk, so if you don't like just don't read. If you do like it review and check out my single whatever. It's a Naruto x Female Sasuke.**

 **Though I didn't think this needed to be said THIS IS NOT CANNON NARUTO. People kept saying how this is bullshit war Naruto would destroy them. No shit, sage mode, basic sage mode Naruto could probably shit on half the characters. Only the top fuckers like 666 could say otherwise. Naruto cannot summon the likes of fucking Gamabunta yet. This Naruto and a lot of other nartuoverse characters are a what-if in the world of Dxd.**

 **That wasn't a rage thing, it's more a 'come the fuck on man.**

 **if you didn't know I'm will write a two-person harm, but that's up to you people.**

 **Any of you willing to draw a cover art?**

 **The last part is more of a request. I know I need a beta, everyone I contacted ether is already a beta or never got back. So write where the mistake is made or if you're willing to look at it. It will help so much.**

 **Any still looking for someone to be will to become my beta, just for this story of course. Well that it, let's start!**

 **I own nothing**

XxXXxX

"You're single Rook against my brothers' entire Peerage?" The number one devil that fought in rating games spoke staring at Sona, standing with her parents, even her sister is here. DieHauser Belial, a pure-blood devil from the Belial clan, the clan like others having a special ability of his own being worthlessness. An ability that cancels all magical enchantments of people and items. He and his clan can make any spell useless in their hands.

A very frightening ability, to a point they can cancel the Penioxes clans' regeneration.

Being a top rank devil Diehauser has held the crown of Rating games as far as she could remember. Understandable seeing he has the power of an ultimate-class devil and a Satan. Sone, normally static and calm felt nervous, sweating being in his presence.

"You must have faith in him. Is he mutated by any chance?" The man asked, her purple eyes staring at the handsome man. DieHauser like Naruto strong and tall. More adult than teen like them. His face slime, not like Naruto, more of an elegant look. Much like most of the Heirs. His hair clam, white as snow with the sides swept back and the front a neat mess. Seeming to part and fall perfectly. His soft, but strong eyes seeming interested in the Peerage his baby brother is about to battle.

"He and I have great confidence in his ability and Sacred Gear," Sona spoke trying not to sound worried, nor give away anything she felt will play against her. The crack in her voice told the world something different. "We know the battle will be hard, but I'm positive he will win." She spoke as Diehauser seemed interested in her words.

"You have great faith with a half-devil. You do realize that he's facing a Peerage made from pure-blood?" He asked as she stared back for a split second.

"No, I am certain he will win. He promised me." She said as the man hummed hearing her.

"Good. I'm rather interested in this myself." The King of Belial spoke staring at the filed chosen for the Rating game. Since Naruto is the challenger his little brother had the honor of picking the battlefield. He chose a string of skyscrapers to battle in. Not surprising seeing how he loves flight so much.

Naruto standing at one end, wearing nothing much. An orange dress shirt and black pants with horrible blue sandals. Tied to his back a massive sword. His brother and his Peerage at the other end seeming of planning something. They're taking this at least somewhat serious at least.

"You are?" Sona asked rather surprised. Her own parents having a conversation with Diehausers' own.

"Indeed. Never has there been a Rook born with a Sacred Gear. I want to see what makes this boy so special." His own curiosity is the reason he's here. "That and I wish to see what the child of Minato can do." She nodded hearing his words. Minato an angel at first with a spell that rips holes in time and space. Able to live in two places at the same time.

He fell after having a child with a devil. And that child now stands in the ring facing a hoard of pure-blood. That his father probably killed someone close too.

"Do you hate him?" She asked that question. The man staring down, laughing.

"Not at all. I never meant him, but what my brother said he's a caring man, and that's all that matter in the end." He said surprising Sone. The devil who may be the strongest king is so humble and kind, she couldn't believe it.

"If he wins I might ask if he can become a mid-class devil." He laughed at that.

"Thank you, I'm sure you and Naruto will get along well. Naruto and Sirzechs-sama are rather good friends." She said as the man blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes, when Sirzechs-sama can get away from work and his wife the two have sleepovers."

"That does sound rather fun." He mussed as the girl no longer sweating for how nerves she is, but how ridiculous these strong devils are. "But that will be thoughts of another time. Seems the game has begun." And like he said it has. Sona watched biting her lip, inner gums playing with her fingers clearly fearing whatever outcome happens.

"He promised you he won. Be confident in his word." She nodded hearing the words of comfort.

What a strange man.

But his personality isn't a proablem for the time being. What matters is the fight.

Naruto, he is facing against something he shouldn't win by her knowledge, but she has never seen him face anything all out. So maybe he does have a chance.

The fight started, the two knights closing the distance faster then he could imagine, he couldn't do much besides withstand. The two kights, one boy one girl, both seeming rather young. Blond, blue eyes, and soft skin. He couldn't tell much, but the heat around him told him enough. The ground burning, they're from the Phoenix clan, perfect.

"What's wrong blonde can't keep up?" They both sang, running in a large circle on his roof creating a tornado of fire. Smart, but they forgot they stand on a roof of a building, that is real metal and glass.

Arc of Obliteration. A move he created when he just started to learn how to fight. It's horrible strait forward. You channel all your strength into just one incredible blow destroying everything and all around you.

"I'm sorry." He said ignoring their taunts. A pair of black wings swung from his back, one with and without feathers, the blade came down. With the entire building. Crumbling to the ground utterly destroyed. Falling, the massive, the tallest building destroying anything and all in the small false city. Leaving nothing besides destroyed buildings. Dust thick in the air acting as fog.

"Belial Knights Jack has been defeated." The butler spoke the buildings falling across the fake city. The battle now in the sky. The show of pure might seeming to wisen the Peerage more than scare them. Now fighting in the air careful not to show any weakness.

'Left' Raising his blade with a single arm, the two rook slamming their hands into the hardened metal, unable to simple dent it.

'Chain.' A chain with a dagger at the end cutting through the sky, his check cut open, swearing he dodged he forgot. The rooks. Raising his arm he felt bones break under pressure for greater than a seconds ago. The buffer.

"Got you!" The Rooks devil yelled, one's fist slamming into his jaw. The other slamming her leg into him sending him towards the ground.

Heavy and hard. Damn, he never was hit that hard.

Getting back to the fight he flying back, sword at his chest trying his best to avoid demon energy given form. The ground from rubble to dust, explosions and the Rook pair and the Queen chased him down.

"I'm not a joke!" He yelled stopping, his fallen wing lashing out. Cutting across the first rook, a parry, wide open he swung, the iron slamming against his ribs launching him back.

"I'm not either!" The other yelled forcing him to block, her strength launching him back. Away as the Queen took the wounded rook.

Cursing he danced with the girl. Doing his best to avoid any damage, his blade at his side taking a hit or two he couldn't handle. Using his wing as a shield, the steel-like feathers cutting through the air protecting the shattered arm.

He found an opening, she tired for a high kick to knock his jaw out for good. She grew a little too confident, a single full body movement, he kicked her leg from out from her.

Her eyes wide, falling towards him, his knee meeting her chest knocking the air from her lungs. blood shooting from her mouth as he followed. A wide massive swing the sword slammed against her, she vanishing before he finished his swing. Her piece being disqualified from the match.

"I better end this quick." He said already breathing hard. This is far more then he expected, that or that punch rocked his skull too hard.

Flying ones more he needs to find that healing couple. The longer they stay in this game the longer it will last.

Stopping, leaning back, mid-air a pillar of a fire breaking through the sky. Oh yea, they have two.

"I forgot about you." The blond said glaring down at the girl breathing heavy. She is healing at a rather slow rate.

"Forgot!?" She roared a fire burning in her hand. "I'll give you something to remember!" She yelled throwing her hand ready, the fire left her hand, A massive ball of fire launching his way.

"Calm down." The words he chose, he swung his blade. The massive ball of fire destroyed as if a blade of wind sliced through the air. Scaring the ground and ripping through her skin. She ignored the pain of her bones being carved. The grown glowing erupting in a tower of her rage over her fallen brother.

"Don't take me lightly bastard!" She yelled clearly not happy with her brother having a building fall on him. He didn't, well he couldn't hit her. The girl fast, he can barely react to pull the sword three inches over. However she's raging, a single opening is all he needs. And if she's unwilling to make one, he'll do it himself.

A light punch, slamming against his chin, he took his chance, She felt pain, they traded. Her body cut in half, her waist falling to the ground. "Like I said, I'm sorry." He said the metal blade slamming into her side, knocking her out cold. Returning back to a safe point to allow her body to regrow. Breathing heavy he fell to earth. Kneeling on the ground rubbing his eyes.

That Rook punches hard.

He let his guard down. Eyes widen feeling something pulling him. A string of leather pulling him, getting his mindset right he threw a punch to counter, meeting hand-to-hand against the rook. His arm didn't shatter, the two devils flaring their magic energy. Shattering the ground.

Ignoring the pain of his skin leaving his broken arm he tried to fight. Failing. A counter, Naruto's' hand forced into the ground, a heavy knee slamming into his chest cracking something, blood pouring from his mouth, an uppercut launching him into the air, he fell on the ground coughing up blood. The leather strap pulling he was forced to stand, well not true.

With blurry vision, he faced the man, clearly a boxer seeing his arms and hands. Naruto held his arm out, elbow pointed out the two faced each other. The Rook pushed, arms covering his face her took stride closing his distance. Every strike met with an elbow of all things. Again and again, left, right, uppercut. The blond reading the man without any problem.

The better fighter clearly showed.

So his Queen decided to help him. The leather-bound pulling, cutting into the disgusting arm, the blond roared in pain, causing his body to trip. A punch to his chest, another to his stomach, his jaw, one to the side of his head launching off his feet. Naruto, thinking fast slammed his foot into the ground, shattering the very earth, the man sent off balance he took his shot, his wing of metal feathers slashing through the Rooks own leg before he leaped back.

Hissing the man fought like the blond. With a useless limb.

"My Queen, please release him." He spoke as the beautiful woman dressed rather slutty hummed. "I want to fight him at his best." She shrugged. The bound vanishing freeing the horrible looking arm.

"You made a mistake." Naruto laughed. "But I thank you." He said facing the man. He said no more, speaking with their hands in a sense. However, it became clear he did make a mistake.

He gave his opponent full movement. Someone who can counter his every move. With his arms numb the blond struck in a single motion. Filled with purpose. His entire body reflected in this attack. His ribs shattering, his breath leaving his body. His vision faded as he fell to ground defeated.

Ending the last knight and rook. Leaving the King his Queen, five pawns if he's right and the two bishops.

"You know, I'm not sure who to be more disappointed here. Those weak pieces my master chose or you. The son of the man who took my sister." She mussed, sitting on a fallen building, allowing the blond to regain his fading strength.

"What? Did you just call him weak?" The blond mumbled, in between coughs of blood. Glaring at the bitch before him. Gripping his sword he glared.

"Hmm yes, the two knights playing with you, how foolish those two Rooks are. After seeing strength greater then themselves they were so confident. But you, the son of Minato, the angel that slew twenty clans. That brought the devils to our knees. Who fell in love with the very thing he swore to destroy. A pawn of all pieces. Killed by his own student someone he trusted so much. Seems you take after how pathetic you mother was." She laughed, swinging her hand, the sword so great besides her resting right next to her.

"Was that the best plan you could come up with." She giggled as the blond smirked. He vanished, and at that moment an orange light shimmer, she blinked, before her world turned dark.

"Begone thot." He laughed resting the glade on his shoulder he took flight. Glad his wigs work perfectly he took his time finding the last of the Peerage. However, he didn't expect his opponent, his pawn, and bishops sitting down. The man resting on a makeshift table calmly thinking of something.

"Uzumaki-san, In this battle I hold the honor of my family, and a man of honor please I wish to speak." He yelled as the blond hovers. Staring down, what felt like hours merely seconds. He touched the ground. Ready to fight seeing a stunning woman, not in the sense of hot, sexy, the girl is simply beautiful, perfect even.

"My Bishop is Mary Walker, she found her passion for helping others in the medical field in the American civil war." He spoke as the blond stared, the woman. She's healing him. "I asked the rest of my Peerage to stand down, seems you are far more powerful then I could ever guess. But that doesn't mean I will surrender, So I made a decision." He spoke rising to his feet. The taller, smaller man with white hair and gentle features smiled.

"For the honor of my Mother, my Father and my Brother. For the heart of my Peerage, I'll defeat you myself to your fullest." Standing, a repair crafted ever so elegantly he smiled. Ready for a battle that will determine his life from this moment on.

Naruto, moving his arm around. Staring at the healed skin, his color seeming to return. He smirked, a 1v1 without the bullshit surprises like a time ten buff on a Rook.

"Fine then pretty boy, I accept your challenge." He said as the man's Peerage vanished, forfeiting the match the only remaining being the very king and Naruto. The battle that will decide Sonas' fate as began.

With the two flaring their power. Demon energy ripping and destroying anything besides the user.

A fight for the honor of his family.

And another for the love and happiness of his master.

A fight where their very lives matter little has begun. And will not be finished while the other still stands.

XXxX

 **So that was the first major fight, and before goes and bitches about Naruto not being strong enough, he used a massive parstion of his stregnth to destory the entire lay out, with a single strick. That takes power, his arm being shattered, bones sticking fron his arm, taking a punch to his skull rattling his head, to the bitch ripping his skin from his arm. That's a lot of shit that would fuck people up.**

 **Anyway just tell me what I can do instead, a heads up unless a withre cut when he's using his sword, he's using it more like a board, slamming the harden metal aginst someone not the sharp part. I couldn't think of a way to descride it.**


End file.
